


Краткая хроника одного знакомства.

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disease, Gen, Grimmjow - photographer, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Фотография – это документ, глядя на который имеющий глаза и сердце начинает ощущать, что в мире не все благополучно.Роберт Капа





	Краткая хроника одного знакомства.

Сегодня. Парк. Гриммджоу

Гриммджоу был профессиональным фотографом. Еще недолго – фотожурналистом, охотником за селебрити, этаким вездесущим папарацци, и в глубине души все еще считал себя художником.  
Вот только для его нынешней деятельности требовались всего лишь – упорство в преследовании и умение поймать в прицел фотокамеры известную личность в самый неожиданный момент – ну и, конечно - толика везения.  
Время от времени он вытаскивал из дешевых забегаловок молоденьких симпатичных официанток, устраивал им бурную ночь любви и передавал в руки знакомых держателей модельных агентств.  
Ему уже стукнуло под тридцатник, но он все еще надеялся отыскать НЕЧТО ВЫДАЮЩЕЕСЯ, может открыть вторую Риту Хейворт, может быть запечатлеть рукопожатие Бога или утреннее похмелье инопланетян, в обход вездесущего Мэттью Беллами, или может быть сигануть с моста Золотые ворота, засняв свой полет на видеокамеру…  
Однажды он просто зашел в парк и сел на ближайшей свободной скамейке. Некоторое время спустя, он почувствовал какой-то толчок изнутри - вероятно, его интуиция, порядком обленившаяся за последние несколько месяцев наконец-то изволила очнуться от летаргической спячки и решила подарить ему еще один шанс. Шанс сыграть вслепую и не прогадать.  
Гриммджоу дернул головой, словно не веря своим глазам и схватился за камеру. На скамейке напротив сидел Он. Его будущая модель.  
Если бы ему предложили на выбор кем стать – вторым Ги Бурденом или Патриком Демаршелье, Гриммджоу не раздумывая выбрал бы Роберта Капа, того кто случайно сфотографировал Падающего Республиканца.   
Все дело в способности вовремя нажать на затвор.   
Кому нужны эти постановочные эпизоды? Гриммджоу предпочитал заставать жизнь врасплох, пока она еще не застыла в искусственности эстетизированной фальши и сейчас она медленно проплывала мимо, вслед за уходящим в темноту вечерних сумерек парнем.  
\- Хей… - окликнул он судьбу и она отозвалась легким поворотом изящного профиля. – Я буду снимать тебя для обложек «Вэните Фэйр» и «Эсквайр», - пообещал он силуэту.- Погоди…Да не пугайся ты, дурачок. Вот моя визитка. Я буду снимать тебя в толпе поклонников на неделе Высокой Моды в Милане…Ты будешь сенсацией!  
Будущая сенсация улыбнувшись одними глазами, затерялась в толпе прохожих, хлынувших после окончания какого-то мероприятия в глубине парка.  
\- Эх… Пристрелите меня кто-нибудь, - пожелал сам себе неудачливый фотограф. – Ну, что ж, буду выслеживать секретарш, крутящих служебные романы с президентами крупных торговых компаний и уличать в неверности мужей бизнес-леди, не желающих платить бешеные отступные алименты.  
В конце концов эта жизненная философия выручала его не раз: кому-то бывает хуже.   
Так когда-то утешала его самого – когда он был еще желторотым сопливым засранцем, мать.   
Так было во времена его сурового, наполненного драматическими сражениями за собственное место под солнцем, детства, когда он успевал в один день схлопотать замечание в школе, порвать одежду и подраться с полудюжиной мальчишек с соседней улицы.  
Где же ты, его милая среброволосая старушка, мир твоему праху…

 

Спустя неделю. Кафе.

 

Сегодня он поймал свою судьбу за рукав темно-коричневой замшевой курточки, когда тот проходил мимо какой-то тусовочной забегаловки на полтора десятка стоячих мест и буквально впихнул в маленькое пространство между прилавком, где хмурая девушка быстро и молчаливо разливала кофейный напиток в одноразовые стаканчики. Судьба неприветливо оглядывала его встрепанную шевелюру цвета берлинской лазури, своими огромными неподвижными глазами. Рассеянный желтый цвет превращал изумрудную зелень глаз в сумрачно неприятный болотный…   
\- Это мы подберем - правильное освещение, короткое пальто или плащ от Берберри, мальчик мой, ты моя будущая Девон Аоки…Конечно, ее мужская версия.  
В неуловимо изогнутых к вискам уголках глаз, в прихотливых изгибах длинных бровей его персонажа явственно читались некие азиатские мотивы: строго геометрическая суховатость придавала этому подростковому личику вид добровольного праведного аскета, эту изысканную чопорную серьезность хотелось пробовать на запах, на вкус, на осязание…   
Мальчик сумрачно взирал на суетившегося в нетерпении Джагерджака, пытающегося успокоить и расположить к себе юного аристократичного недотрогу.   
Неожиданно тот замер, прервав свои судорожные попытки найти в пару к извлеченной пачке сигарет зажигалку, безуспешно ковыряясь в заднем кармане джинсов. Праведный юнец оказался вовсе не так безгрешен, как априори предполагалось на первый взыскательный взгляд - юный недотрога откуда-то раздобыл высокий бокал с подозрительно мерцающей ломтиком лимона жидкостью и едва уловимым мятно-травяным запахом.  
Реакция Джагерджака была бурной и потрясающей:  
\- Какой идиот и растлитель малолетних подсадил тебя на эту гадость?! Мартини пьют только пижоны в детективных сериалах, - фотограф бесцеремонно забрал бокал себе и отхлебнув махом едва ли не треть, назидательно заметил, - Ты разбавляешь эту хрень для девушек из службы колл-герл виноградным соком?  
\- Грейпфрутовый здесь не подают, - резонно заметило юное дитя, и реквизировало свой напиток обратно.  
Ко второму бокалу Гриммджоу успел поделиться своими грандиозными планами на их, скажем так, совместное сотрудничество, и вовсю предавался восхитительно-нетрезвым и отчетливо сексуальным позывам пьяного художника-порнографа: он раздевал и облачал юного красавца в самые немыслимые одежды – то в меховое боа, то в блистающую парчу тореадора, он драпировал угловатые тонкие запястья изысканно-черными бархатными перчатками и подчеркивал хрупкость фигуры изломанным силуэтом кимоно. Он мысленно исследовал все потаенные уголки этого красивого бледного тела, напоминающего чем-то мраморное величие изваяний Кановы – в то время как юный искуситель со скучающим видом позволил лишь дважды запечатлеть свой призрачный силуэт, растворяющийся в пепельно-серой, подобной вулканической завесе, атмосфере сигаретно-водочного угара.  
Улыбнувшись, точнее слегка приподняв благожелательно уголки тонких губ, демон-искуситель и он же, по совместительству, потерянная муза неудачливого фотографа исчез, когда стрелки часов на задней стене бара незаметно подползали к полуночи, а он-то думал, что малолетке едва-едва исполнилось лет шестнадцать… Впрочем мальчик оставил ему какой-то телефон, записав острым отчетливым почерком десяток цифр на скомканной бумажной салфетке, точь-в-точь как застигнутая толпой поклонников кинозвезда, по странной прихоти решившая отобедать в дешевом ресторанчике…  
В этот вечер Гриммджоу поставил своеобразный рекорд - невероятно быстро напившись до звенящей ясности уплывающего сознания и пронзительного чувства безвозвратной потери самого себя. Его прежнее «я» тихо и незаметно унес зеленоглазый подросток, спрятав в смутно мерцающей снисходительной горькой улыбке; даже когда эти тонкие губы изгибались в едва уловимом движении вверх, эти неправдоподобно огромные глаза по-прежнему неподвижно скрывались в тени длинных ресниц…

 

Завтра. Болезнь.

 

Ни завтра, ни послезавтра его не было: ни по телефону, оставленному на салфетке, ни в дневной сутолоке знакомых улиц, ни в сумрачной тишине вечернего парка.  
Спустя неделю после бесконечной беготни по журналистским заданиям некоего местного еженедельника Гриммджоу узнал, что такое кистозный фиброз . Врожденное генетическое заболевание, самое распространенное среди тяжело протекающих наследственных болезней.  
Муковисцидоз обусловлен нарушениями внутриклеточных процессов из-за которых организм больного не способен правильно переваривать пищу, так что пациентам с установленным диагнозом приходится на протяжении всей жизни принимать определенные ферменты и дважды в день совершать необходимые физиотерапевтические процедуры, которые позволяют удалять скапливающуюся в легких и бронхах слизь, вызывающую хронические бронхиальные инфекции или пневмонию.   
Все это он узнал из толстого медицинского справочника в который пришлось залезть, услышав о болезни своего нового исчезнувшего незнакомца – он был давно уже на примете у пары-тройки ведущих местных модельных агентств по причине весьма примечательной своеобразной внешности.  
«К сожалению, - с оттенком легкого неудовольствия и досады замечали сотрудники, - к сожалению, это заболевание полностью не излечивается. К тому же существует постоянный риск получить пневмоторакс при недостаточном уходе либо в любой момент может произойти какое-нибудь неожиданное легочное кровотечение…»

 

После приступа. Госпиталь.

 

За день до выписки из госпиталя после очередного приступа болезни в его палате неожиданно появился Гриммджоу, еще один, гоняющийся за ветреной модой и трендовой красотой фотограф.  
Почему-то этот очередной ухажер с взволнованно-таинственным видом велел закрыть ему глаза и взяв за руку, подвел к распахнутому окну: с недавно обновленного, установленного прямо через дорогу от больничного корпуса, транспаранта ему смутно улыбалось ускользающее в небытие его собственное зеркальное отражение, запечатленное возле угловой стойки бара.  
\- Не думал, что ты берешься за выполнение социальной рекламы, - слегка удивленно произнес Улькиорра. - Довольно неожиданный образ для пропаганды деятельности Фонда по исследованию генетических заболеваний.   
\- Я подкупил менеджера по связям с общественностью из этого фонда. А также своего непосредственного босса и еще парочку местных толстосумов, - с мрачным удовлетворением произнес Гриммджоу, - ближайшие пару месяцев я подрабатываю в паре десятков мест на добровольных началах и совершенно бесплатно, так что мартини угощать тебя не получится еще очень долго. Ты не поверишь, но почему-то я чувствую себя абсолютно счастливым…

PS: Улькиорра

\- Странно, - в последние пару недель меня то и дело обескураживает этот странный чересчур эмоциональный незнакомец.Как глупо…

22 март 2013


End file.
